five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame
Appearance Flame came in as a new animatronic. He has an anger look, has red eyes,but in the center it is gold. He has fur around his neck which the color are red and gold. He has the ears that are also red, but inside of his ear is gold. He has a golden color on his stomach also.He has a red and gold tail on him. He has white hair and white arms.He doesn't wear a bow tie,unlike some of the male animatronics do. He also has sharp teeth, but doesn't show if he is talking, showing his anger, and attacking. Daily at Day Time Flame is a waiter at the place. He's also programed to hear the kids and people with their words, action, and tone. Then says words to talk back if it makes sense. Flame doesn't really do much around the pizzeria,since he's new. He doesn't show up much a lot either.He can help the team out if they are playing a game or if something is going on. Flame was also programed to walk like a wolf or any animal. Kids start calling him a dog since they didn't know what animal he was. In fact, he didn't even share what animal he is. Flame also will go to the Parts and Service just for no reason or for just when to be alone. He comes back to the room when it's someone's birthday.This means that he has his bow tie, his cone hat, and giving the birthday girl or boy cake. Once he's done with that, he goes to Mangle and check if she is having fun. As you know, the Mangle is always getting rip and pull apart by the kids. Daily at Night Time Flame have a crazy way to go to the office if he's going to kill the player. The way he make: Kids Cove--> Prize Corner--> Game Area--> Show Stage --> Party Room 3--> Main Hall-->The Office Sometime: Kids Cove--> Prize Corner--> Game Area--> Party Room 1--> Left Air Vent--> The Office Kids Cove Flame start at Kids Cove where Mangle is. He is sitting next to the fake present. Once the Mangle leave the room, the player will see Flame standing up with his anger look. About 5 second, he will cause the room lights off and he will glow his eyes red. Once he is out of the room, the player will get its light back. Prize Corner Flame will look at the box where the puppet is in. When Flame is in that room, he will make the music box run out fast. When the marionette is out of its box, it will look at Flame, then the camera. Flame will look at the camera while his eyes are dark and glow red. When Flame is out of the room, the music box will be set to full and the player will continue to wound it up. Game Area He will not be looking at the player, but he will look at BB. Then the he will move on the next room since he doesn't like Balloon Boy. Show Stage When the new animatronics leave the show stage, Flame will come in and the light will not be turn on once he's in there. His eyes glow again in the dark, but teeth will glow gold and he will open his mouth. Once he will, the player will have it light back. Party Room 3 Flame will be between one of the tables. Once the player change to another camera and come back to the Party Room 3, then it will show that the room is dark, but Flame face will be showing. The player will not use their light for Party Room 3. He shows his anger toward the player, then leaves. The player will get their light back. Main Hall He will not look at the player. He will be next to the boy restroom. If any animatronics are in the Main Hall if Flame is there, he will leave and go to the player. He will ignore the animatronics. The Office When he get to player office, he will open his mouth, showing his teeth, getting ready to attack. If the player doesn't put the mask on, he will jump with his anger look and bite the player. Hallucinations *There will be a black figure in the player office at its right. He will fade away if the player puts on the Freddy head. But if the player doesn't, the hallucination will be faded away, but when the player put down the camera, the real Flame will be in the office and get ready to attack. *He's like a dog running in the hall and attacks the player. If the player flashes his lights at him, it he will turn and faded. Sound *He will sing a little song once he gets close. *He will make a little rap song about his death *When he gets close, there is a loud noise from his steps. Trivia *Have a lot of anger *Goes in the dark *Program to hear what people order *Doesn't get along with others Gallery Flame.png|"What do you want?!" FlameAtKidsCoveLightOut.png|Flame in the Kids Cover while the Mangle is not in the room. The Lights are out and the player can not use them in this room while his is in. Also, showing his anger to the player. Once he leave the room, the player will get their light back. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics